SCP XO (Crossover)
by xxSPARTAN119xx
Summary: What if the SCP Foundation existed in other universes? This is a log of various SCP objects cataloged from other worlds. Mostly anime crossovers, some video game crossovers may be added later, featuring Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Another, Jigoku Shoujo, and more.
1. SCP-325 XO: The Incubator

**SCP-325 XO: **The Incubator

**Object Number: SCP-325 XO**

**Object Class: **Keter

**Containment Procedures: **As of (REDACTED), no means of containing SCP-325 XO, as it is undetectable under normal circumstances, and capable of reanimating in a new body if an instance is killed. Any instances of SCP-325 XO found to be attempting to communicate with any human should be terminated immediately. Witnesses are to be detained and given Class B amnesiacs.

**Description: **SCP-325 XO is a quadrupedal entity known to manifest near (REDACTED), Japan. SCP-325 XO is roughly the size of and vaguely similar in appearance to a specimen of _Felis catus_ (the domestic house cat). The subject is selectively visible, only appearing to those who it chooses, though it can be detected by equipment sensitive to certain infra-red wavelengths.

SCP-325 XO made itself visible after being detected by Mobile Task Force (REDACTED), revealing itself to possess white fur with a red circle on the back, as well as a fox-like tail. The entity also has two appendages of unknown purpose attached to the head.

SCP-325 XO is a sapient being capable of speech, introducing itself as "Kyubey". "Kyubey" claims to be "messenger of magic", offering a contract, typically to girls ages 12-19, granting them one wish in exchange for becoming a "magical girl", hereafter known as SCP-325 XO-1, and battling hostile entities feeding on negative emotion known as "witches". Kyubey claims these entities are responsible for a number of mysterious disappearances and deaths in the area.

After a period ranging from between about two months to two years after making a contract with SCP-325 XO, instance of SCP-325 XO-1 will mysteriously disappear, leaving behind no clues as to where they might have gone. To this date, no instance of SCP-325 XO-1 has been located after their disappearance.

**Addendum 325-XO A: ** After evading Mobile Task Forces three times, an instance of SCP-325 XO-1 hereafter designated SCP-325 XO-1A, finally answered some questions of the task force. SCP-325 XO-1A has been observed on multiple instances attempting to terminate SCP-325-XO with various conventional firearms, including a Beretta Model 92 and an M249 Squad Automatic Weapon. When questioned, SCP-325 XO 1A identified herself as Akemi Homura of (REDACTED), Japan. Homura stated that her hostility towards SCP-325 XO stems from its true nature. Homura claims that SCP-325 XO is actually an alien entity capable of deriving energy from human emotions, and that the entity intends to use the energy to stave off the inevitable heat death of the universe. As the "heat death" of the universe is projected to occur billions of years in the future, it can be assumed that SCP-325 XO may be immortal, and thinks in terms inconceivable in human terms. Homura states that, in order to harvest the energy, for every amount of joy brought by the wish, an instance of SCP-325 XO-1 will receive equal amounts of misfortune, culminating in their eventual downfall and transformation into a "witch". Homura claims to have made a contract to gain the ability to travel back in time to prevent a girl named Madoka Kaname from suffering this fate. According to Homura, in all previous timelines, Kaname's downfall has created a "witch" so powerful that it is capable of causing an XK-class End of the World Scenario.

**Author's Note: This object is Kyubey from Puella Magi Madoka. I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or the SCP Foundation Wiki. Puella Magi Madoka Magica is property of Aniplex and Shaft. The SCP Foundation Wiki is an online community made project. **


	2. SCP-723 XO: The Hell Correspondence

**SCP-723 XO: **The Hell Correspondence

**Object Number: SCP- 723 XO**

**Object Class: **Euclid

**Containment Procedures: **There currently exist no known means of containing SCP-723 XO due to the nature of the object. Containment efforts consist of suppression of rumors of SCP-723 XO by Mobile Task Force Gamma-3 "The Rumor Millers". SCP-732 XO is not to be used for testing or other purposes without direct O-5 approval.

**Description: **SCP-723 XO is a website with an apparently Japanese server which is only accessible at 12:00 AM Japan Standard Time. It is possible to access and use the site from outside of Japan if the user logs in at a time corresponding to 12:00 AM JST, though use of the website by foreigners in complicated by the fact that all instructions in the site are written in Japanese.

The website presents itself as "_Jigoku Tsushin" _or the "Hell Correspondence", with a single text box, above Japanese text translating to "we will deliver your vengeance on your behalf". If the name of a person, typically an enemy given the nature of the site, is typed into text box and an "enter" button is clicked, an entity referred to as SCP-723 XO-1 will manifest.

SCP-723 XO-1 is a humanoid entity resembling a girl in her early teenage years, wearing a black school uniform typical of girl's uniforms in a modern Japanese school. The girl identifies herself as "Ai Enma", and proceeds to hand the user of the website a straw doll with a red string around its neck. Ai states that if the user truly wishes revenge, they must only pull the string from the doll's neck, and she will ferry their enemy's soul to hell. However, Ai also gives a stern warning: If the person agrees to her contract, their soul will also fall into hell upon their death. Upon pulling the string, the target of the "vengeance" disappears, leaving no body or other clues to where they might have gone.

SCP-723 XO-1 has been cooperative and has answered any questions regarding the contract, however, she has resisted all attempts at capture, escaping by what seems to be some form of teleportation. Ai has been similarly uncooperative when questioned about her origins and true nature, refusing to reveal any information whatsoever.

Persons who have made a contract with SCP-723 XO-1 are known to possess a tattoo-like mark shaped like a stylized flame on their chest. These marks cannot be removed by any known means.

**Addendum 723-XO A: **With O-5 approval, D-class personnel D-(REDACTED) was instructed to enter the name SCP-682 into the text box and told to accept the contract, being told beforehand that the contract was part of a hallucination caused by SCP-723 XO. Upon the removal of the string from the neck, SCP-723-XO-1 manifested in SCP-682's containment chamber, wearing a black kimono with a floral pattern. SCP-682 seemed to suffer from some sort of elaborate hallucination, apparently facing an adversary so powerful that it was powerless to resist. Near the end to the hallucination, the flowers from Ai's kimono seemed to fly off at SCP-682. At this moment, Ai's face displayed an expression of shock and fear, and desperately attempted to attack SCP-682 with a thrown fireball, succeeding only in a irritating the creature. SCP-682 then laughed manically, and stated that SCP-723 XO-1 "could not send [him] to hell, as [he was] hell on Earth". Sound of screaming and crunching bone and tearing flesh were heard. Ai teleported out of the containment chamber, sporting several injuries, stating that she would not require the payment of D-(REDACTED)'s soul as she had failed to accomplish her objective, and that she would refuse to carry out any more "vengeances" against SCP objects. SCP-682 temporarily gained the ability to project delusions of a hellish "nightmare world" to those around him, as well as the ability to throw highly explosive balls of what appeared to be superheated plasma, similar to the "fireball" used against it by SCP-723 XO-1. Using these abilities, SCP-682 broke containment, causing (REDACTED) casualties before it was subdued and recaptured.

**Authors Note: This object is the Hell Correspondence and Ai Enma(obviously) from Jigoku Shoujo/Hell Girl. I do not own Jigoku Shoujo. Jigoku Shoujo is property of Hiroshi Watanabe and Studio Deen. **


End file.
